


On borrowed time

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: He’s on borrowed time and he knows it. It’s only a matter of time before someone notices the effect Lorenzo’s magic is having on his body.





	On borrowed time

**Author's Note:**

> I love being productive at 4 am

He’s on borrowed time and he knows it. It’s only a matter of time before someone notices the effect Lorenzo’s magic is having on his body. He’s cut it too close a few times - at the breakfast, in the hospital - he almost got caught. 

He knows he should slow down, but he doesn’t want to. He has magic now, and he’s going to enjoy it while it lasts. He wants to live like he used to back when he had his own magic. He wants some normality.

Even though the powers that he currently possesses are nothing compared to the raw power he could feel when he had magic of Edom coursing in his veins. This magic is weak, like a washed out version of what he used to have. It feels different, feels unfamiliar, and doesn’t warm him like his own magic used to. This magic chafes - irritates his mind and leaves behind pain. He knows it’s because it doesn’t belong to him, into his body, but he’s trying to come to terms with the fact that it’s all he can have now. 

It’s a thought that gives close to nothing when it comes to comfort.

But it is his reality now, and if this is all he can get, he’s going to embrace it the best he can. He fears for the day when someone will find out - be it Alec, Catarina, or someone else who cares about him. He knows they are going to make him stop, and he can’t have that. This magic might be killing him, but it’s all that he has, and without magic, he’s as good as dead anyways. 

He just hopes he’ll get a few more weeks - days, even - before the things crash down around him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
